Toa Amenot (story)
Toa Amenot is a story that tells of the adventures of the Toa Amenot. Story Chapter 1 Bonka woke up from his long sleep. He was in his dwelling on Metru Nui, and had collapsed after a long day of crafting. He was a Po-Matoran, and was considered the greatest crafter in Po-Metru, creating works of art that seemed to be alive. Just then, a tall being walked into his room. At first he thought it was a Vahki, but it was taller... and red and gold. Bonka then thought it was Toa Lhikan... until it drew a large multi-barreled weapon and shot him. Chapter 2 Bonka looked around. He was in a cell, in a place unknown to him. Just then, the tall gold-and-red being opened an invisible door and stepped in. "I've been sent to fetch you by... a certain being. Come with me. And no, there's no way you can escape. All the exits are blocked." Bonka was led to a large room, with many large and armored beings lining the walls. There were five other Matoran\ standing next to a Toa of Water. Then the Toa spoke. "Hello, Bonka. I'm glad to see you arrived safely. I am Toa Helryx, leader of the Order of Mata Nui, an group dedicated to carrying out the will of Mata Nui. Now, I will tell you and the other Matoran why you are here. You will become Toa Amenot, a team of Toa to be sent out of Mata Nui to contact the Great Beings. Yes, Mata Nui is a giant robot sent by the Great Beings to do a certain task: saving a planet and its people. "Now, let me introduce you to each other. Kamba, Toa of Iron. Hagnir, Toa of Psionics. Mepwa, Toa of Lightning. Gerpa, Toa of Ice. Varka, Toa of Air. And Bonka, Toa of Stone. He will be your leader." Chapter 3 Helryx pulled out a small creature. It was purple and oval-like. "Affix this to your masks and you will be granted the power of Toa. We got it from an alternate universe. So, you will become Toa. Agreed?" "Agreed," the six Matoran replied. One by one, they affixed it to their masks. They all fainted. And when they woke up, they felt like heroes. Helryx was speaking. "Hello, new heroes. I will hand you all tablets with information of your powers." *Kamba, Toa of Iron. Kanohi: Mask of Strength. Tools: Hammer and Dagger *Hagnir, Toa of Psionics. Kanohi: Mask of Fate. Tools: Harpoon and Spear *Mepwa, Toa of Lightning. KanohiL Mask of Quick Travel. Tools: Twin Swords *Gerpa, Toa of Ice. Kanohi: Mask of Regeneration. Tools: Two-Handed Sword *Varka, Toa of Air. Kanohi: Mask of Speed. Tools: Two-Handed Gun *Bonka, Toa of Stone. Kanohi: Mask of Concealment. Tools: Sword and Shield Chapter 4 "How will we exit the... Mata Nui Robot?" asked Bonka. "You will use special rockets of my own design. They will carry you to the Red Star, which the Great Beings inhabit. "How do we know your rockets will get us there?" objected Kamba, Toa of Iron. "You'll just have to trust me," Helryx simply stated, "and you will be helping the entire universe. Because the Great Beings have other creations out there. Accidentally, of course, some of them are purely evil; others giant robots tasked with saving other worlds, others like our Rahi, and some could be the saviors of the universe, not just our Mata Nui. Follow mMe to the rockets." Helryx led the way through a side passage. "Climb in, and good luck," Helryx said as she pulled a switch, opening a hatch in Mata Nui's armor. I hope that they will achieve their goal. But it will be a long and challenging journey. Helryx walked back into the main room of the fortress, already pondering whether her decision was right to sent them on an almost impossible quest. I am not sure, because I have seen the future. It will take many thousands of years, and even then, they still might fail.